


A Guide to Exhausting a Fire Lord

by kikoulol340



Series: spiritbenders should have taught Aang how to steal Ozai's firebending [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chaos, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Heartwarming, Mai and Reader cannot be trusted together, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Reader-Insert, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Zuko is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoulol340/pseuds/kikoulol340
Summary: As Y/N tries to adjust to life in the Fire Nation's high society, Mai is there to help guide her. Y/N thinks their newfound friendship is one of the best things to happen to her. Zuko does not.or, alternatively, snippets of Y/N and Mai's friendship and the chaos they leave in their wake(extra from my fanfiction She Chose Well - can be read separately)
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: spiritbenders should have taught Aang how to steal Ozai's firebending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028988
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Guide to Exhausting a Fire Lord

Formal events were _not_ Y/N's forte. In the slightest.

Raised in a village and growing up on the streets, her knowledge of how to dress, act, and carry herself was limited, and as the future Fire Lady, the expectations that were rested on her shoulders were far heavier than she knew how to bear. And, being a boy and having spent most of his defining years away from the court, Zuko could only help her so much. There were traditions to uphold, mannerisms she didn't even know existed in the Fire Nations court, and, most importantly, people she absolutely could not offend or snark at to her heart's content.

Nerves thrumming through her bones, she made her way across town to the home of Ty Lee, who had quickly become one of her closest friends during her time in the Fire Nation. With Toph in the Earth Kingdom and Katara and Suki doing only spirits know what, the acrobat had quickly become one of her confidants during the months she wasn't out with the Kyoshi Warriors.

Unfortunately, Y/N had gotten her dates mixed up, thoroughly surprised when she was greeted by Mai, as opposed to her bubbly girlfriend.

"Uhm, hi," Y/N said hesitantly, peering past Mai's shoulder in search for Ty Lee, "Is Ty Lee home?"

"She's out on a mission with the Kyoshi Warriors," Mai replied, raising a curious brow, "Did you need something from her?"

Cursing herself quietly, Y/N smiled tightly, "Nothing urgent. Thank you though. Sorry for bothering you."

And as she tried to leave, Y/N was thoroughly surprised when Mai grabbed her elbow, eyes understanding when Y/N turned to her with surprise written across her face, "Is it the ball tonight?"

Blinking, Y/N felt her face grow warm with embarrassment, letting out a small laugh in response. Mai didn't need to hear her response to know the answer to her question, and before she even knew what was happening, Y/N was inside the apartment, a cup of tea between her hands and Mai occupying the seat across from her. And even though it wasn't her first time being inside her friend's apartment, Ty Lee's absence left a strange feeling in Y/N's gut as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Don't look so scared," Mai chuckled, smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, "I don't bite."

"Sorry," Y/N murmured, scratching the back of her neck, "I guess it's weird being in here without Ty Lee around."

"What, is my aura not pink enough?"

The quip had no ill-intention behind it, and Y/N grinned. Because, perhaps, being alone with Mai would give Y/N room to make a friendship between them blossom. And blossom it did.

\- i -

Months later and the two girls found themselves at yet another gala, except this time Y/N is far less nervous and Mai is more than amused as she watches other guests gawk at the spirit bender. There had come a point in the time they’d grown closer that Y/N had grown frustrated with customs and color schemes, tossing them aside as she grumbled and tore through town looking for a seamstress that would be willing to make her a dress that wasn’t black or red. Because future Fire Lady or not, Y/N was a spirit bender and she’d be damned if she wouldn’t flaunt that fact with pride.

In any case, red had never looked too flattering on her.

“You’re going to give the higher up an aneurism, dressed like that,” Mai whispered to her, a grin on her face as Y/N scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Let them. It’ll make way for far more progressive people to replace them.”

Mai cackles at Y/N’s scowl, while Zuko, who’s been quietly listening in on their conversation from Y/N’s other side, casts a wary glance in the two’s direction.

His eyes don’t stray from them as Y/N grabs Mai by the arms and ushers her to the banquet table, pointing at officials as they walk and murmuring things that have Mai snorting. From the day Y/N had returned to the palace, ecstatic at having finally grasped the ropes of royal life in the Fire Nation thanks to the help of her newfound friend, he had known his life was going to become considerably harder. Individually, each girl was already a force to be reckoned with. The mere notion of their personalities working together was enough to give him a headache, and he was quick to flag a server for some much needed water.

And all while Zuko tried to keep himself from having a mental break, Mai pointed out members of the court she knew to be pieces of shit, listing off to Y/N their misdeeds or wrongdoings. And Y/N listened attentively, making mental notes and nodding along, mind running wild with all the ways she could mess with them.

“That one? Locked his wife up and abandoned his kids to elope with his mistress,” Mai whispered, her tone far more bitter as she pointed out a jovial looking man, “The biggest dick I’ve ever met. I remember he wouldn’t take Azula seriously for years because she was a girl.”

“Oh?” Y/N mused, her eyes zeroing in on the man with a sneer, “How old were the kids?”

“Dunno,” Mai shrugged, lips pursed, “The oldest couldn’t have been older than ten.”

 _That’s almost the same age as Aang and Toph_ , Y/N thought idly, the idea of any child there age being left behind sending bitterness through her chest. Turning to Mai with a grin, she nodded in the man’s direction, “What would you say if I proposed we messed with him?”

Curious, Mai tilted her head to the side, “Depends what you suggested.”

Grin broadening and grip on Mai’s arm tightening, Y/N led her directly towards the man, much to Mai’s confusion. Only when they were within his line of sight and standing in front of him did Y/N stop, bowing lowly to the man as was expected of her. Though it didn’t do her pride any good to greet a man like him as such, and she had to suppress the urge to punch him at the self-satisfied smile on his face.

“My Lady,” he greeted, his bow nowhere near low enough, if she remembered Mai’s explanation of customs well enough, “This is a wonderful event you’ve planned.”

“Thank you,” Y/N smiled, meeting his eyes and focusing on the sickly green aura that surrounded him. Even being around him was enough to make her queasy, and she hoped to keep this interaction as short as possible, “I just wanted to make sure you were enjoying yourself.”

“I am, thank you,” the man assured, his eyes roving over her and Mai with a glint that neither girl liked, “Though, it does lack entertainment.”

Humming, Y/N nodded, “Is that so? I’ll keep that in mind for the next event.”

“There are rumors you used to be a dancer,” the man said offhandedly, and Y/N tensed, Mai narrowing her eyes beside her, “Perhaps, next time, you can put on a little number for us. I’m sure it would win the favor of other members of the court, myself included.”

Suppressing a growl, Y/N smiled tightly at him, “Dully noted.”

“I mean, after all, we’re not very accustomed to having an _outsider_ so high up in our ranks,” the man continued, and Y/N squeezed Mai’s arm as the girl tried to surge forward, “You’ll have to find a way to be accepted somehow. I’d advise you be smart about it.”

There was a short moment where Y/N and the man stared one another down, Y/N’s gaze hard where the man’s was nothing short of condescending. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew some members of the court weren’t happy with her as Zuko’s choice. But never did she think any of them would state their opinions as boldly as this man just had. It took every ounce of her self-control to not give the man a piece of her mind, keeping her expression welcoming as her smile never faltered.

“Thank you,” she said instead of her thoughts, steering Mai away, “If you’ll excuse us.”

Beside her, Y/N could feel the ill-intention oozing off Mai and weaving it’s way into Y/N’s spirit. But she remained in control and she remained quiet until they were a good enough distance from the man, and only then did Mai let out the growl she’d been holding back, her eyes ablaze with a fire Y/N wasn’t sure she’d ever seen in the girl.

“You’re going to let him talk about you like that?”

“Of course not,” Y/N scoffed, the man’s aura still potent, so much so she can feel it through her fingers, “I just needed to talk to him long enough to get a grasp on him.”

Mai doesn’t respond, only looks at her with confusion in her eyes, and Y/N smiles. She nods in the man’s direction instead of elaborating, and only when Mai is watching does she start to wiggle her fingers, focusing on his spirit and the feeling of being tickled.

A gleeful smile spreads across her face as the man frowns, hands twitching and mouth clamped shut to keep from crying out at the sensations going through him. Forcing more intent behind her fingers, Y/N lets out a full blown laugh when the man howls and jumps up, body spasming and convulsing as he tries to fruitlessly tries to rid himself of the tickles she’s sending his way. And Mai is helpless to do anything but laugh along with her, the concerned glances other guest send the man’s way only furthering both their amusement as he makes a fool out of himself.

It was harmless enough of an act that Y/N didn’t allow herself to feel guilty for the embarrassment she could feel radiating off him, figuring he was deserving enough of it.

But, like all good things, their fun came to an end with a firm grasp on Y/N’s shoulder, her concentration wavering enough that she lost the tiny grasp she’d had on the man’s aura. Pouting, she turned to the source of her distraction, finding a very unimpressed Zuko. But Y/N saw right through his facade, saw the amusement in his eyes, and she grinned up at him innocently, batting her eyelashes as Mai’s laughter ceased to stop.

“Yes?” she cooed, grabbing the hand on her shoulder and squeezing.

“Stop,” was all he said, and Y/N feigned confusion, cocking her head to the side, “Don’t give me that look.”

“But Zuko, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, Zuko let out an exasperated sigh, “Y/N, for the sake of my sanity, if you’re going to mess with any of the officials, do so in a less _private_ setting.”

“Are you suggesting she find some alone time with that man?” Mai chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Zuko.

He scowled, shaking his head as he released a heavy breath, quickly realizing the futility of trying to compromise with these two, “You’re going to be the death of me, Y/N.”

“And don’t you forget it!” she grinned, grabbing his face to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek, “If you let anything but me be the end of you, I’ll make your next life even more miserable.”

And while Zuko groaned tiredly, Mai laughed, watching the two of them with fond eyes.

\- ii -

The times all of Y/N’s friends were in the Fire Nation at the same time were few and far between. Business was the main thing that brought them all together, discussing reforms for society and ways they could build off the destruction past Fire Lords had left for them to clean up. But the days that they were all gathered were never short of entertaining. And with her group only growing the more time went by, the more amused Y/N found herself at their meetings.

Mai had taken to tagging along to a lot of official Avatar meetings, bored out of her mind in Ty Lee’s absence. And Y/N wasn’t one to ever turn down the girl’s company, always finding herself having a good time in her company.

And hence, here they were now, with Aang, Katara, and Zuko seated at the same table as them, discussing issues the Avatar had encountered throughout the nations.

But no matter how much time passed, Aang and Katara’s affection for one another never dwindled, and as cute as it could be sometimes, Y/N found herself only mildly amused by the fond looks and loving coos they would send one another throughout the meeting. With a frown and her brows furrowed, she nudged Mai beside her, pointing at the two.

“Are Zuko and I that bad?”

“Oh, you’re _far_ worse,” Mai informed her, and Y/N let out a horrified gasp.

On her other side, Zuko sent her a warning glance, one that Y/N ignored as she continued to stare intently at Katara and Aang. Zuko’s propositions for reforms fell deaf to her ears as all her concentration was focused on the couple sitting across from her.

“You’re going to give yourself a migraine with how hard you’re staring,” Mai whispered, snorting when Y/N’s head snapped to her with a scowl, “You almost look jealous.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not,” Y/N growled, scooting closer to Zuko and latching onto his arm, “Why should I be jealous when I have this to entertain me?”

“Can you two _please_ focus?” Zuko pleaded, both Mai and Y/N’s eyes moving to blink up at him, “This meeting is only _mildly_ important.”

His sarcasm was not lost to Y/N, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t ignored, “How am I supposed to focus when those two are giving each other goo-goo eyes every ten minutes? It’s sickening. Adorable, but _sickening_.”

“Truly,” Mai agreed, “Even Ty Lee doesn’t get that gross with me.”

Y/N cackled as Aang and Katara both had the decency to blush, casting each other looks that just screamed ‘Are we really that gross?’ Because _yes_ , they absolutely were.

“We are in an official meeting,” Zuko sighed, rubbing his temples as Y/N only smiled up at him, “Can you two please save your pleasantries for when we’re done with it?”

“Official, schm-official,” Y/N waved off, her amusement only growing the more exasperated Zuko grew, “C’mon, how often is it that we get to see them? Let me poke _a little_ fun at them. They make it so _easy_.”

“We do not!” Katara tried to defend, and Y/N’s grin was now directed to the water bender.

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too,” Mai backed up, looking away when Katara’s betrayed gaze turned to her, “What? You want me to lie to you and tell you you and your boyfriend don’t look absolutely smitten?”

“I think she does,” Y/N hummed, leaning close to Mai, “Should we let them think that’s true?”

“No,” Mai shot her down, shaking her head, “This is the only entertainment I have.”

“You’re saying I’m not entertaining,” Y/N grumbled, glaring at her, “Rude.”

The two continue their light bickering as Aang and Katara’s gaze bounce between the two of them, torn between being exasperated and amused. Zuko has no such problem, staring up at the ceiling pleadingly, as though some higher being might be able to save him from the two’s antics.

“Zuko, don’t look so tired,” Aang calls over Y/N and Mai’s voice, his tone both light and pitying, “We can continue tomorrow. Katara and I will be in town for a few days after all.”

The news brings Y/N’s attention back to the meeting, and she positively lights up, “Oh, goody! I’m going to make sure we make this trip as memorable as possible.”

And when Mai is quick to nod her agreement, Zuko lets out a groan.

“I regret ever letting you two meet,” he grumbled to Y/N, and she let out a small coo.

Pinching his cheeks, she pat his face once, expression solemn, “Our meeting was never in your power, darling.”

\- iii -

Y/N didn’t know that Mai would ever get used to her talking to Maurice. Their friendship had spanned for close to a year now, and the other girl was still wary around Maurice, no matter how civil he acted or how much Y/N reassured him that the chimp was nothing short of a sweetheart.

“So you’re telling me you just spoke to him one day and he _responded_?” Mai asked incredulously, staring at Maurice who was sat comfortably in Y/N’s lap in wonder.

Nodding, Y/N ran her fingers through the chimp’s fur, “Pretty much.”

The two of them had taken to sitting in the palace gardens now that the weather had warmed up, creating new memories in the spots that still reminded Mai far too much of Azula. Y/N wasn’t ignorant of that fact, working hard to distract her of the bitter reminders of her past friendship and doing her best to make the palace seem a little more welcoming than her friend remembered it to be.

“You want to pet him?” Y/N offered, and Mai nodded.

Her hesitance was clear as she reached to stroke the spot between Maurice’s ear, the chimp’s eyes staying on her as he let out a happy purr, leaning into her touch. Mai smiled, moving to sit closer to Y/N as her hands never left the soft fur.

“How is it even possible for you to understand him?”

Y/N shrugged, “I think it has something to do with my spirit bending? I’m connected to most things with spirit. But my guess is as good as yours, honestly.”

Mai hummed, still stroking Maurice’s fur, “Well, no matter what, it’s amazing.”

Beaming, Y/N couldn’t help but agree.

As the hours passed and she lost track of the time they’d spent outside, Y/N watched Mai as she grew more and more comfortable. Not only with Maurice, but around Y/N too, the apprehension she’d felt coming off the girl slowly chipping away with every day they spent together. At first, Y/N had been offended, wondering what about her had put the girl so on edge. But then again, not only had she been a stranger in the past, she’d also been her ex’s current beau. And Y/N couldn’t blame her for her discomfort.

But now, she wasn’t _just_ Zuko’s new girl anymore: she was Mai’s friend.

“Say,” Y/N started as the sun started to set, the only indication she had that Mai was listening being the quiet hum the other girl let out, “Is it weird? Hanging out with me?”

Mai frowned, turning to Y/N in confusion, “Why would it be?”

Y/N shrugged, “I mean, you’re Zuko’s ex. I’m his girlfriend. I don’t make you uncomfortable.”

“I could ask you the same thing: are you uncomfortable with me?” Mai asked, smiling as Y/N shook her head without hesitation, “In case you haven’t noticed, I am over him. I have no reason to be uncomfortable around you. Our relationship with Zuko doesn’t define our friendship, you know.”

“True,” Y/N hummed, scratching behind Maurice’s ear as he slumbered in her lap, a small distraction as she tried to word her thoughts, “But still… I’m not threatened by you or anything, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t know how you’re so nice to me when I’m partially the reason Zuko wasn’t able to give you his all when you were together.”

There was a pause as Mai mulled over Y/N’s words, “I was bitter at first, I’ll admit.”

Instantaneously, Y/N’s eyes were on her, wide and surprised.

“I was resentful, wondering what you had that I didn’t. But then I met you, _saw_ you two together and everything clicked,” Mai laughed, smiling at Y/N, “You bring something I never could. Anyone can see how happy he makes you, but only those of us who _know_ Zuko can see how safe he feels with you. There’s something about the way he looks at you… It’s like he knows you bring out the best in him. Which you do.”

Y/N takes a minute to blink at her, a slow smile forming on her face as warmth creeps up her neck, reaching the tips of her ears, “Thank you.”

“He feels safe, comfortable with you,” Mai continues, and Y/N’s smile only widens, “As his friend, I only want what’s best for him. And I’d be a fool to ignore that you aren’t just that.”

* * *

“You know, Mai is much softer than I expected her to be,” Y/N says offhandedly later that night, when her and Zuko as laying in bed with only the moon lighting up the room.

“Excuse me?” Zuko frowns, brows furrowing as his grip around her tightens.

“She looks so… _cold_ at first glance,” Y/N elaborates, turning in his arms to look at him, eyes tracing the shadows the moonlight casts across his face, “I mean, her aura is so warm that I know she isn’t. But still. She’s much brighter than I thought she’d be.”

Zuko smiles, pulling her in to place a small kiss on her forehead, “That’s partially because of you, you know.”

“Oh?” Y/N hums, expression curious as she pulls away.

“When she and I were dating, she _was_ cold. It was like she had no passion,” Zuko explains, and Y/N can’t help the frown that grows across her face, “She’s different now. And while I think Ty Lee might have played a huge part in that, I think being friends with you has also helped her more than any of us realize. Including Mai herself.”

“How so?” Y/N muses, scooting further into his arms and staring up at Zuko with wondrous eyes.

He frowns, “You really don’t realize it?”

Y/N shakes her head.

“You bring out the best in everyone Y/N,” Zuko says softly, and Y/N’s mind reels with a sense of deja-vu, “You’re so unabashedly yourself that everyone around you can’t help but be comfortable. With you _and_ with themselves. You have this odd affect where you just bring out everyone’s true colors.”

“I just hope I do,” Y/N huffs, lips pursing, “I’d be a shitty spirit bender if I didn’t.”

Zuko shakes his head, and her lips only purse further, “It has nothing to do with you being a spirit bender and everything to do with who you are as a person.”

The confusion on Y/N’s face melts away to make way for a smile, and she stares up adoringly at Zuko. Unable to help herself, she leans up to press her lips to his, an action which he doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate, one hand moving up to cup her face gently. His lips are slow against hers and Y/N lets out a sigh through her nose, basking in the tenderness of this moment and the warmth Zuko’s words spread through her.

“When did you get so wise, hm?”

“It’s all the tea sessions with Uncle,” Zuko chuckles, and Y/N rolls her eyes with a giggle, “Thank you. For everything you’ve done for Mai. She’s one of my oldest friends, and seeing her so happy and comfortable with herself makes me happy.”

“Of course,” Y/N nods, kissing him fleetingly, “She’s my friend too, now. Hearing she’s happier than before makes me happy too.”

“I still can’t believe how well the two of you get along," Zuko muses, and Y/N chuckles, "You're so different. I never would have expected it."

"Spending time with her is... lovely. It’s a wonderful distraction from all of my responsibilities,” Y/N sighs, resting her ear against Zuko’s chest and poking him, “You should find a distraction of your own. You’re going to overwork yourself if you don’t.”

“Don’t worry, you’re _plenty_ to deal with as is.”

The offended gasp Y/N lets out does nothing but make Zuko grin, and he places a kiss over hair as silence takes over them. And though it is quiet, it is comfortable, and the two of them fall asleep to that comfort, the safety they feel in their hearts pulling them closer together in their sleep and leaving them content and satisfied when they wake up.

And as much as Zuko likes to complain about the migraines Y/N and Mai’s friendship induce, he doesn’t think anyone is more grateful for their friendship than him.


End file.
